1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to Positron Emission Tomography (PET) calibration.
2. Background
The calibration coefficients of a Positron Emission Tomography (PET) system are functions of temperature. The calibration coefficients affect the system timing and energy performance. However, in most cases, the calibration coefficients are measured at a specific ambient temperature, and thus the performance of the PET system is not always optimized through the whole temperature range.